


i am one year older

by relationshipcrimes



Series: prompt fics 1 [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes
Summary: On Akira's thirty-third birthday, he wakes up in the middle of the night, as he has frequently for the last sixteen years, to find Goro Akechi sitting on his bed. On Akira's other side, Morgana doesn't even stir; Yusuke's out like a light, as he always is after finishing a big project. The gunshot wound through Goro's heart is still fresh. Blood drips onto the bedsheets."I already said I was sorry," Akira says raspily."Nobody wants your apologies," replies Goro Akechi's ghost. "Nobody cares I died except you."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke (Background)
Series: prompt fics 1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	i am one year older

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are one year older](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950637) by [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 



On Akira's thirty-third birthday, he wakes up in the middle of the night, as he has frequently for the last sixteen years, to find Goro Akechi sitting on his bed. On Akira's other side, Morgana doesn't even stir; Yusuke's out like a light, as he always is after finishing a big project. The gunshot wound through Goro's heart is still fresh. Blood drips onto the bedsheets.

"I already said I was sorry," Akira says raspily.

"Nobody wants your apologies," replies Goro Akechi's ghost. "Nobody cares I died except you."

"Is that what you're after? For people to grieve?" Akira asks.

Goro snorts. "You should stop asking shamans for advice. 'Lay the ghost to rest,' 'appease their regrets'—" Goro rolls his eyes, just like he used to when he was alive. Akira's heart hurts. "People think that the living are haunted by the dead. It's the other way around, Kurusu."

"Don't put this on me."

"Yes, I'm sure I'm here because of Kitagawa, instead," says Goro dryly. " _He's_ certainly the one who came out of his year as a Phantom Thief regretting that the one boy he couldn't save was also the first boy he ever loved.

"It's been _sixteen years_ , Goro."

Goro smiles thinly, just like he did when he said it the first time, sixteen years ago, a week before they'd started Okumura's palace. He still looks eighteen years old: teenaged celebrity heartthrob, baby fat on his cheeks, puppy love in his eyes, willing to say things like _I'll never leave you_ to a boy he'd just met. Today, on Akira's birthday, Akira is one year older, and Goro is dead.

"But Akira, don't you remember?" Goro says, mockingly sweet. "I told you I'll never leave you."

"You lied," says Akira. They'd dated for four months and Goro had barely told him an honest word until the engine room. Goro hadn't meant what he'd said.

"It was what you wanted to hear.”

"I wanted you to tell me the truth."

"And it is the truth now," says Goro. He leans in, and Akira holds his breath, suddenly terrified that Yusuke's going to wake up and see the ghost of Akira's teenaged love in their bed, but the mattress doesn't dip where Goro's hands lay. Thickly, the blood drips from Goro's punctured heart onto Akira's chest, sticky and hot. His lips are soft and cold and frighteningly real. "I'll always be with you, now," Goro whispers, the sound of a promise Akira can no longer break. "Isn't that what you wanted from me?"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@p5crimes](https://twitter.com/p5crimes)  
> tumblr [@akechicrimes](http://akechicrimes.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you are one year older](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950637) by [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes)




End file.
